A. Field of the Invention
The present, invention relates to the field of electrical plugs, more specifically, an electrical plug wherein the prongs extend and retract from within the housing.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with electrical plugs, generally. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an electrical plug have retractable prongs that are actuated by a sliding tab or a twisting motion of the cover.
The Kerr, Jr. et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,358) discloses an electrical plug connector in which the prongs are covered by a sheath or a cover that retracts when the prongs are pushed into an outlet. However, the electrical plug connector uses a spring-loaded cover to retract from the prongs as opposed to prongs that extend and retract from the cover.
The Ellison Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,881) discloses an electrical plug that has retractable blade covers to protect the prongs when not in use. Again, the cover extends to cover the prongs when not in use as opposed to prongs that move in and out of the cover.
The Wooten Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,739) discloses a male power plug connector that has a retractable prong cover. Again, the cover extends to cover the prongs when not in use as opposed to prongs that move in and out of the cover.
The Belleci Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,411) discloses a power plug connector that has prong blades that are spring-loaded and will retract into the tip of the connector when not in use. However, the prong blades are spring-loaded and move the cover upon use of the connector as opposed to prong blades that extend or retract from the cover upon movement of a sliding tab or rotational movement of a portion of the cover.
The McIntyre Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,684) discloses a safety power plug connector in which the prongs are covered when not in use and a sheath will retract when the prongs are inserted into an outlet. However, the safety power plug connector uses spring-biased insulating sheaths that extend and retract from the housing to reveal or cover the prongs.
The McCoy Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 460,049) illustrates a design for an electrical power connector in which the prongs are covered, which does not depict movement of the prongs into or out of the cover.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an electrical plug have retractable prongs that are actuated by a sliding tab or a twisting motion of the cover. In this regard, the improved electrical plug departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.